


The Feathered Apprentice

by Future_Movie_Maker_92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a sunshine child, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is still a shitty dad, Lila is evil as ever, Marinette Needs a Break, Miraculous identity reveal, Miraculous love hexagon, Peacock Miraculous, chloe and Kagami being chaotic neutrals, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Movie_Maker_92/pseuds/Future_Movie_Maker_92
Summary: Mayura can not be kept at risk like this for much longer, but the effects from the miraculous are not as bad on the young and healthy. I know you three will be perfect for the job, that I have no doubt. But there is only one peacock miraculous. Each of you will be tested to the best of your abilities. Fight dangerous enemies, learn their weaknesses, and learn to win, no matter what it takes to obtain what is ours. At the end of this three week period, I will choose which one of you suits the job the best. You will give the pin to the next person after your own mission is over. We will start with Miss Rossi, alias Lady Vengeance, then Miss Tusurgi, alias Paon, then Miss Bougeouis, alias Sapphire. Now, are you ready for the challenge ahead?
Relationships: Adrigami - Relationship, Alyino, Chloé Bourgeois/Kagami Tsurugi, GabeNath - Relationship, Ladrien - Relationship, Lukanette - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir, marichat - Relationship, renapace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Losses in Love and Camembert Cheese

Adrien POV:

Another akuma, Drama Queen, had just finished her rampage at the Louvre today. She wasn't a very harmful akuma, considering what her desire was, which was just to bring people to her beck and call, but it was that she was aided by an amok sent out by Mayura. An amok creates a senti-monster to aid the akuma, almost as if the Butterfly and Peacock miraculeuses were a pair, like Ladybug and I. I climbed the last set of stairs before reaching my room and promptly tossing myself onto the plush, white sofa with a moan. Plagg flew out of my pocket and stood before my forehead. "Whenever you stop your pouting from your losses in love, I would like to have my cheese served so I could recharge."

I stood unmoving, thinking about what he'd said, and groaned loudly at the thought. "Camembert Adrien! Preferably now!" I sighed. "Yea, yea, I'll get it." I said begrudgingly. Pushing myself of the sofa, I threw open the door to the Camembert Chamber, a.k.a, a large desk drawer that was filled to the brim with Plagg's odorous cheese. "Thank you, you may return to your mope-fest." Plage quickly gobbled down the cheese, I glanced at my watch "15:30 on Wendsday, Plagg were late for fencing practice!" I grabbed up my bag, dropped my phone in, and waited for Plagg to hop into my jacket. 

I swung open my door and raced down the stairs. But as I was about to reach the front door, I heard a loud crash from my father's studio. "Father, are you alright!" I ran to open the door, and found Nathalie sprawled on the ground, coughing and wheezing. He looked at me intensely "Adrien, your going to be late for fencing practice! Leave now!" I surveyed the scene again "Father, what's going on? Is Natalie—" "This is none of your concern, Adrien!" He yelled. I knew it was time to go, always better to leave when he yells. So I backed silently out of the room and left Father to take care of Natalie.


	2. The Peacock Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The miraculous has little to no effects on the young and healthy

Natalie sat coughing in my arms, helpless to the effects of the miraculous. As soon as Adrien backed out of my office, I took the peacock pin from her immediately. "Sir, how long can we keep up this lie, especially to Adrien." I looked away from her "As long as we have to. But, I'm reconsidering Mayura." She gasped "You said we were this close! You said—" I put my hand up in defense "I've said many things Natalie, but I know how we can still win. You see, Duusuu has told me some very interesting information regarding your miraculous."

Duusuu floated towards us, with a guilty look in her eyes. "The miraculous has little to no effects on the young and healthy." A single tear shed down her face. Duusuu is more reluctant than Nooroo to join our cause. This was breaking her bit by bit, but she wasn't deifying our orders anymore. "So Natalie, I have found three girls perfect for the job, all of them with strength, wit, and determination to prove themselves." Natalie looked at me in shock as she stood from the marble tiled floor, leaning heavily on the glass desk. 

"But sir, there is only one peacock miraculous! How—" "By holding trials, to see which one stands above the rest. I will explain more when they arrive in mere minutes." I knew this was the beginning of something that would bring the defeat Ladybug and Cat Noir, that would bring us to rein supreme.


	3. Cobalt Feathers Fight Togeter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, I’m sure you know this is a massive undertaking. By assuming this role, you know what dangers you will face, the lies you will have to tell, and the people who you will keep this secret from. Understood?”

Chloé POV:

I stood outside the gates of the immaculate Agreste Manor. "Oh really, it can't take this long for someone to realize I'm waiting!" I tapped my foot impatiently. Then out came the security camera from the wall, looking anywhere but me. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! It's like they don't even see me. "Ahem! If you wouldn't mind letting me through the gates Miss Nathalie, I have an urgent meeting with Monsieur Agreste 4:15 pm. sharp!"I filled my perfect manicure, painted beautifully with my favorite color 'Make it Snappy!' The small red light stopped over me."Miss Bourgeois, if you would be patient a few moments longer. We are waiting for two other ladies to arrive before I am allowed to let you enter."

She stated blankly. I was astounded! No one in their right mind would set up a public meeting with me and make me wait!

"Unacceptable! I don't know who you are or who you think you're talking to, but nobody tells me to wait for a public meeting!"A red Tesla slowed in front of the gates. "Another hissy fit Chloé? I thought we were working on it!" Cooed a smug looking girl.Her short black hair has started to grow longer than usual, but she still insisted on wearing that hideous school uniform of hers. "Kagami? What are you doing here! You know Adrien isn't here."

I rolled my eyes out of will. I couldn't believe I was going to be stuck in a meeting with her! "You should know I'm not here for Adrien. If you even throughly read the invitation, we are to meet here all three of us! Instructed to wait outside the gate!" She pointed at me.

"I'd get rid of the attitude with me, better yet I'll tell you where to stick it!" That felt good. Sometimes people just need to learn their place.

"Well, if you truly read the invite, you would know that there seem to only be two of us. Do the math." I smirked. "Actually, three is the right number." Said a snarky voice from behind the opposite wall.

A tall girl with long brown hair and red leather jacket came sauntering over to the security camera. She pushed me aside and stood tall. We all formed around the camera. "Okay Nathalie, were all here now! So, I'm ready when you are." 

The gates swung open and the camera zoomed back into the wall. The three of us walked to the front doors and Lila rang the doorbell. "How come you were late." Asked Kagami. I nodded in agreement "It's true, if we're all going to be attending a meeting together, the least you could do is show up on time."   
Normally, Lila and I could be best friends. But she stole Adrien, and made a fool of me on multiple occasions. No friend of mine would be so incredibly rude. 

The doors opened to reveal a massive entryway, complete with black and white marble tiled floor. Natalie emerged from the doors the left side of the wall and motioned for us to follow her. On one side of the desk sat three glass chairs. As Lila took the chair in the middle, Kagami closet to the door, and me on the end. 

“Now, I’m sure you know this is a massive undertaking. By assuming this role, you know what dangers you will face, the lies you will have to tell, and the people who you will keep this secret from. Understood?” We all nodded. When I was gifted the Bee Miraculous, it was never like this. There must be something different about this.

“You must all understand this very clearly. By entering this trial, the identity of Hawkmoth and Mayura will be revealed to you. This must remain a secret only shared by you three.” Kagami looked stricken. Maybe it’s because she’s dating Adrien, at least I think there dating? She probably figured it out already. If she was going to be so worried about keeping this secret from him, why did she accept the trial?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for being so patient for the next chapter! Some clear up stuff  
> 1) This takes place a little after Miracle Queen  
> 2) There now going to be freshmen in High School (or lycée if your French)  
> 3) Kagami is the next point of view!


	4. It Cannot Be Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because now I know Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, Nathalie is Mayura, and Adrien must have no idea.

Kagami POV:

When I first saw the invitation to the trials, I brought it to Ladybug. I knew I could get close to Hawkmoth by entering in these trials, learning all I could about the enemy. Ladybug suggested I go as well, so I thought I knew what I was doing! Once I read the violet letter, I took one look at the meeting place and worried about everything. What if Adrien was Hawkmoth? Or that Hawkmoth had captured him? Then I remembered why I had to reroute the car this afternoon, why I got in to the schools security cameras to see if Adrien was there today. Because now I know Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth, Nathalie is Mayura, and Adrien must have no idea.

Chloé snapped her manicured nails in front of my face. "Earth to Kagami! We're going to see Hawkmoth and Mayura now!" I stood up abruptly, knocking over my chair in the process.

"As clumsy as Dupain-Cheng!" Lila murmured, just loud enough so I could here her. Nathalie showed us to a small platform, where all four of us stood back to back. I've never felt more uncomfortable in my life.

I knew now I was so close to the evil. Now was the time to be a skeptic of everyone, to play the role I was assigned. We rose up with a jolt and seemingly floated through the ceiling.

White butterflies lined the floor in rows, forming a path for us all to follow. Closest to the circular window was Hawkmoth himself, leaning on his staff. I thought how many times we've all looked at this window, and never thought twice about what might be up there.

"I'm so glad you were all able to make it here today. Now, I'm sure you already know that the identities shared in this room must remain a secret and you are not to discuss this with each other in the presence of civilians. Understood?" We nodded our heads in unison, even though I knew the one person I was to share this with. "Good, good. But you must understand why you are here. Mayura can not be kept at risk like this for any longer. But the affects aren't so bad on the young and healthy, and I know you three would be perfect for the job. But there is only one peacock miraculous. You each will be tested to the best of your abilities, fight against deadly foes, and learn win, no matter what it takes to do so. At the end of the trial, I shall choose the one who suits the job. You will trade the pin after each mission you go on. "Who will go first?" Chloé spoke up. Hawkmoth took a moment to ponder this. "I believe we will start with Miss Rossi, Miss Tsurugi will be next, Miss Bourgeois after her." He answered

"Last? How am I last!" She huffed. "Oh, is the queen not happy with her place of honor?" Cooed Lila.

I giggled, though I know Chloé had to work with us at some point, I do enjoy watching her made fun of for her tantrums. "You both are so rude!"

"Oh, one last thing ladies, before you go! You will not be able to enter the way you've come today. Nathalie will show you the other way in. Remember Lila, tomorrow you shall enter through this door only." Nathalie pressée one of two buttons on the wall panel. "Excuse me Nathalie, but what does the other button do exactly?" "That one is used only in emergencies, if intruders were to find this exit. Now come along! Adrien will be arriving soon." As we trudged down the cobwebbed spiral staircase, I knew I had lot's of information to tell Ladybug about. To think that they would never find me out to be a spy.

We emerged in a small garden lined with pink and red roses. As I looked farther, I saw a granite statue of a young woman, maybe Adrien's mother Emilie. Both our moms were friends before she died. I wonder if she knew about the miraculouses?

I didn't realize we were already out the gate until Lila tapped me on the shoulder. "Um, I don't know you all that well, but I think that's your car over there!" She pointed to a cherry red Tesla almost two blocks away. Luckily it was stuck at a traffic light. "Thanks Lila, good luck tomorrow!" I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, my school bag hitting me in the thigh with every step. I took a sharp left to a set of stairs that led to the bank of the Seine. I fell onto a green bench and sighed. "Wait, I need to be running!" So I opened my fencing bag, but instead of my fencing uniform, I pulled out a disguise. A purple and gold Jagged Stone sweatshirt and a pair of sneakers. After the Heart Hunter attack Adrien and I started wearing disguises to not get caught by fans, parents, or bodyguards. Marinette gave them to us. Speaking of disguises, I have to meet with Ladybug tonight! So I stuffed the rest of the clothes into the bag and ran along the Seine.


	5. Mayura’s Identity and a Monoprix Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Chat Noir, you have to get over here quick. I’m at the meeting spot, 150 Rue la Boétie, Monoprix shop. I know who Mayura is!”

Ladybug POV:

Swinging over rooftops, not a care in the world! Sometimes the best part of being Ladybug is seeing Paris in a way so few can. Hooking the last left on my route, I wound up my spotted yo-yo and calmly stepped towards the Seine. I dangled my feet over the ledge as I waited. The beginning of October in Paris was always my favorite time of year, the leaves turning sunset colors and an enjoyable breeze that takes away the August humidity.

I saw a purple figure running in the distance, but even with overlarge sunglasses covering her face, I knew who it was. After all, it was Marinette who gave her the hoodie.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the meeting went long, then I had to run from my car—"

"Wait, what?! Why were you running from your car? Does the driver know where you are? Where you went?"

"No, it found another route before it could see me again."

"Alright, good. So, tell me what you learned. Who was there, if there's a schedule your following? Do you know who Hawkmoth and Mayura are?

She paused, but it was almost like I could see the cogs turning in her head. Wondering if she should tell me. 

I placed a hand on her shoulder "It's okay Kagami, just—"

"I only know who's in the trials! Lila Rossi and Chloé Bourgeois." She spoke breathlessly. I could tell she had more to say to me, but I know better then to pry. Besides, I had one piece of vital information.

"Mayura is Nathalie Sancour."

Her voice was so quiet, I could have mistaken it for the wind whipping through the damp tunnel. But I did hear it, as cruel as the words were. The only person who had cared for Adrien. His father is never there, his bodyguard doesn't speak to him. It's only Nathalie. Was only Nathalie. I started to panic

"Who have you told this? Who else knows this!" I grabbed her shoulders, my mind spinning in a thousand directions. Mayura knows who Hawkmoth is, Mayura LIVES with Adrien!

"Ladybug Ladybug! The only people who know are those that were in the trial!" I hadn't realized I was sweating. Or was it the light rain starting to fall over us. Though I usually find the rain to be peaceful, this only made my mind more weary of Adrien. "Listen to me Kagami, when it's your turn with the miraculous, whenever that may be, take that time to watch and listen closely. To Hawkmoth, Mayura, and the other two in the trial. Make sure Adrien is safe if worst comes to worst. You need to go home now. It's starting to come down pretty hard." I responded darkly

I jogged outside the tunnel and tossed my yo-yo onto a nearby chimney. Swinging over rooftops, all the worry the in the world. Sometimes the worst part about being Ladybug is having to risk it all to take down the enemies. Knowing things you shouldn't have to know. But I accepted this job with open arms, being Ladybug, saving Paris, I knew what this would mean. But I never would have guessed this would happen to. The person I love living with a villain. Becoming the last guardian. I never thought that this would be my life three years from now.

I leapt forward onto a semi flat rooftop. Since I heard if this mission, I knew Chat and I needed a place to keep evidence away from prying ears. I slipped dangerously on the side of the dome, prying my way in through the rusted hatch door. Dropping on my knees, soaking wet, Tikki flew on my shoulder. “Marinette, this place looks so dreary! This is truly sad.” 

I rolled my eyes jokingly “Don’t worry Tikki, we’ll give it a little love, and some Halloween decorations!”  
I handed her a chocolate chip cookie from my purse, which was slowly soaking up the water from my pigtails. Stupid absorbant fabric, that’s what it is.   
“But it doesn’t matter now, cause all I need to do is tell Chat what we learned today! I paused, “I hadn’t told him yet we were meeting! Quick Tikki, transform me!” The echo of my voice against the slopped walls and the flash of pink lighting gave the effect of a lighting strike, which in my opinion, is pretty damn cool.  
I pulled out my yo-yo and left a message for him “Chat Noir, you have to get over here quick. I’m at the meeting spot, 150 Rue la Boétie, Monoprix shop. I know who Mayura is!” I hung up and wondered aloud  
“This is a strange place for a meeting spot? Wonder how he knew about this hatch anyways?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finding a suitable place for this Clubhouse thing took a total of three hours on Google Street View. THREE 👏 WHOLE 👏 HOURS 👏! But the clubhouse will be important later, for now, it’s just the scene of more Ladynoir fluff I have planned for the next chapter! 🤭 No spoilers though! Until next chapter!


	6. I Wish You Were Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain had stopped for the most part, but I wished it hadn’t so I could say I got lost. To avoid going home to my house of villains. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Launching my staff to the next rooftop, I left her behind. Though I’m sure she told me to stay, and I would have liked to very much, I had to go home. Because soon I would have to run.

Chat Noir POV:

I knocked on the hatch, hoping she would let me out of the rain. "Ladybug, open up! Cats aren't very fond of water!" I knocked more rapidly until she opened the door.  
“Well, neither are bugs. Get in quick, before someone sees you!"

I hopped inside and looked around at the dreary place. “Wow, this place looks a lot different.” I mused.  
I really couldn’t believe it. So many years ago, I was probably only four or five, this could have been an Agreste Fashion shop. Of course, this was before my Mom died. After that, Father lost interest in it. But while we looked at the place, I found this hideaway perfect for Ladybug and I. But it was definitely much nicer up here when it was still open space. 

“Um, hate to interrupt whatever your doing, but I do need to tell you this information today!” I blinked. Yes, that’s why I’m here. For Mayura, the Peacock Trials. “Yes, that! Oh, I did bring sandwiches for us. You’ve probably had a long day of spying on the trials.” I pulled two sandwiches from my pocket and she grabbed the first one.  
“Thank you! I’m starving.” She smiled “So the Trials, I know there’s three girls including Kagami. Chloé Bourgeois and Lila Rossi.”

I gulped. Chloé on the Trials! I didn’t think she would go there. Not even after she left her post as Queen Bee two years ago. For all her spite and anger, even I thought she got over it.  
“Chat, are you okay? Your spacing again.” A concerned look crossed her face. She cares way to much about me. “Yes, I’m fine don’t worry. So, Mayura!” I was practically on the edge of my seat, this was the closest we’ve ever come to finding out their identities!   
“Mayura is Nathalie Sancour!” She sounded surprised, but the rest of her sentence was dulled. All this time, all these years. I’d never known. I heard my self choking, gasping for air. Ladybug launched from the ground and put her hand on my shoulder.   
“Chat, Chat Noir!” I swallowed.  
“I’ll be fine, I have to get home now. My Dad will wonder where I am.” I opened the hatch and climbed up. The rain had stopped for the most part, but I wished it hadn’t so I could say I got lost. To avoid going home to my house of villains. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Launching my staff to the next rooftop, I left her behind. Though I’m sure she told me to stay, and I would have liked to very much, I had to go home. Because soon I would have to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two years have passed since Miracle Queen, putting them in High School as Juniors. So, Adrien and Kagami have been half dating, if that makes any sense at all. I’m sorry the chapters so short, but the next is going to be really long, since it’s the First day of the trials!! YAYYYYYY!!!


	7. Sorry for the mixup

Hi guys! I’m having tech difficulties and it just posted my unfinished chapter. Please be patient while I fix this


	8. Lady Vengeance: Trial Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I knew them by heart. I stood in front of the window. “Duusuu, spread my feathers!” I never quite believed in fate or destiny. But somehow, I felt I was always supposed to be here. In a blue dress with a feather cape, a cobalt fan in hand.

Lila POV:  
I walked serenely to the gates of the manor, shining with raindrops of last nights storm. No one would notice if I wasn’t at school today. I could tell them I was on a day trip to my parents vacation home in Versailles. It’s only been me and my Mom for as long as I could remember, but she doesn’t seem to care enough to even read a school issued email asking why I wasn’t there. But either way I’m quite good at lying. So much so that even I believe them sometimes. Though I do lie a lot, it’s not because it’s fun, it’s so I don’t get left behind, forgotten, alone. Never again. 

When I was the new kid, which I was a lot considering how many times we moved, I got picked on if I didn’t find a friend within a certain span of time. Because friends were rumored to protect you from these threats. The nicknames were the worst. First was Rapunzel, and they’d pull on my hair for emphasis, after that I braided and styled my hair up. Then came Glasses, and girls would sneak up behind me, take them, and hide them. So I started wearing contacts.

But one year was the worst, even though that was the year I didn’t get bullied as much as usual. Because no one wanted to talk to me unless it was important. I sat alone at lunch, nobody cared. I cried everyday, praying that someone might just look at me a little different. But each day it was the same. So over the summer I changed. I always did my makeup, I wore popular clothing, I gave myself an air of confidence that might just draw someone in. So when we moved again that year, I had a plan. So I found out what people like at each new school, so I knew who I needed to be to have at least one friend. I’m like a whiteboard, that after every place uses me, I’m wiped clean. Ready to be who they want me to.

If their rich bitches with daddy’s money, you wear your nice clothes. If their travelers and adventurous, tell them you’ve seen the world. And if their in love with superhero’s, tell them you’re their best friend and your one yourself. I waited for the camera, and walked through the gates to the back entrance. As I climbed the spiral staircase, I wondered who would become my first amok. I just hope they’d come close to finishing Hawkmoth’s goal, because I’m ready to be number one. To win the trials and become Lady Vengeance. Now that I think about it, what is Hawkmoth’s goal? What would he do with the miraculouses when he got them? World domination, revenge on old enemies? No, that sounds to basic for objects with such power. Smack right into the door. I rubbed my head. “C’mon Lila, focus!” “Good morning Miss Rossi! How are we feeling about today?” I should have been taken aback by what I saw. Gabriel Agreste among the butterflies, where Hawkmoth should be in his trademark purple suit. But I wasn’t, all I felt was glee at the peacock pin in his left hand. “Great actually! Ready to start.” He smiled “Good to hear. There’s someone I want you to meet.” He tapped the pin, and a peacock kwami flew out. “Dusuu, meet one of your new masters, Miss Lila Rossi.” Dusuu flew over, and darted quickly around my head before centering herself. “Pleased to meet you new master! I sense great power in you.” She bowed gracefully. I never knew kwami’s were so polite! This I could get used to. He handed me the pin, I placed it with care on my jackets side. “Do you know the transformation words?” I knew them by heart. I stood in front of the window. “Duusuu, spread my feathers!” I never quite believed in fate or destiny. But somehow, I felt I was always supposed to be here. In a blue dress with a feather cape, a cobalt fan in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I’m having trouble deciding where this fic would fall in canon, but I think I figured it out finally! Sophomore year! Yeah I’m super indecisive. I know I haven’t updated in a while but thank you for kudos-es, comments and reads!


End file.
